


I think tf not

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Apparently, "tonystark" is a weak password.Crackfic, but you'll want to read it.Trust me. I was right last time too.





	I think tf not

**Author's Note:**

> So hs is stressful af. And it's an early college so bear with me with my few crack fics.

Apparently one part about becoming eighteen, you have to have an “official email” for people to contact you. And Peter did agree, he had an interesting history with email usernames. He wasn’t going to go into the details now, just in case Flash Thompson, his iconic bully was among the readers, looking for some more reasons to bully him and a whole lot of things he likes to keep to himself, and May’s photo album of him over the years. 

He sighed as he inputted email ideas. Apparently, “ [ peterwithab@gmail.com ](mailto:peterwithab@gmail.com) ” was already taken, and not professional, the latter said by Tony. Peter gave him a look, “You said that when you were my age, your email was  [ idowhateverifingwant@gmail.com ](mailto:idowhateverifingwant@gmail.com) ”. Did they even have Gmail back then?” Tony only returned the look getting up saying, “I’m going to go get snacks, pick a professional name, sir.

He sighed as he inputted an idea that just came to his Gen-Z mind. After typing it in he groaned in frustration, someone had already taken it. Tony peered over at the computer screen and chuckling, “That’s not very professional, “ [ peterwithab@gmail.com ](mailto:peterwithab@gmail.com) ” . Where even is the “b”? Peter gave a look, “At least I didn’t make “ [ idowhateverifingwant@gmail.com ](mailto:idowhateverifingwant@gmail.com) ” when I was forty.” Tony's eyes narrowed as he jabbed Peter in the shoulder, “Hey! What I did I say about the F word?” Peter rolled his eyes, “Okay I do whatever I fourtying want.” Tony’s look only increased but his chuckle meant that he was giving no harm. 

Peter sighed, and then got a g e n i u s idea. He began furiously typing, and Tony felt a smirk crawl up his lips, “I knew I raised you right.” The computer screen proudly read “ [ thanoscansuckit3000@gmail.com ](mailto:thanoscansuckit3000@gmail.com) ”. Peter nodded solemnly, “Perfect. The only thing it needs is a password.” 

He typed, “tonystark” only for a red flag to appear, saying that it was “too weak” of a password. Peter s c r e e c h e d, “ExcUsE mE!1!1!1 biSH i tHiNk tF NOT!!!” He flipped the table back up again setting it back up the way it was before. Tony seemed very calm for someone who just got insulted, “That’s Gucci.” Peter whipped his hair back and forth (for the vine), “Dad! You finally learned, yEs!” 

Tony dialed Google’s phone, “You’re a bitch. My name is a very good password. Suck it.” He hung up and suddenly the password became verified.

  
  


aNd tHaT’s dA tEa bIsHeS


End file.
